


thats gay

by prince_mimi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, handjobs, trans!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is transmasculine</p>
            </blockquote>





	thats gay

**Author's Note:**

> Although it isn't mentioned in the fic, Suga has had top surgery and loves his vagina. So does Daichi.

" _Fuck_ , Suga, you taste so good~"

Suga squirms underneath Daichi, biting his lip and trying not to buck his hips too hard. He can feel heat course through his veins each time Daichi sucks his clit _just right_ , making him tremble and moan loudly. Daichi's hands are holding Suga's thighs apart, squeezing and groping them as he eats his boyfriend out. He's grinding his hips against the mattress as he does, moaning on Suga's clit.

Daichi looks up to meet Suga's gaze, watching his expression as he slowly rubs his tongue down and into his pussy. Suga's eyes roll back and his head falls against the headboard, his mouth open in a silent moan as Daichi pushes as deep as he can. He thrusts his tongue in and out, starting slow but steadily picking up the pace.

When Suga starts panting loudly he stops, not ready for him to cum yet. He pulls away and licks his lips, moving his hands up between his thighs. With one hand he begins to gently pinch and rub Suga's clit, while two fingers on the other slide into his pussy. 

"Oh _shit_!" Suga cries, arching his back and grabbing fistfulls of the bedsheets. Daichi grins and watches his fingers disappear over and over into Suga. "You're so wet," he says, curling his fingers up slightly and starting to rub his g-spot. "Your pussy sounds so _good_..."

Suga whimpers and his thighs start to tremble. "You're so _sensitive_ here, aren't you," Daichi says. He rubs harder for emphasis and Suga bucks his hips, moaning loudly and begging for more. So Daichi rubs faster. After a moment, though, Suga grabs his wrist.

"Daichi, wait," he says breathlessly, laughing a little at the concern on his boyfriends face. "Don't worry, I'm fine-- _more_ than fine--I just need a minute." Daichi nods and gently pulls his fingers out, running his thumb over Suga's clit and folds idly. "You have such a pretty pussy," he says. "So pink, and soft, and warm..." Suga moans softly and Daichi grins. He loves to indulge Suga in his praise kink; he gets to compliment him all he wants, which is his _favorite_ thing to do.

After they both rest for a moment, Suga looks down at him with flushed cheeks. "Um, another thing," he starts, his voice trembling a bit with anticipation. "I think I might... Uh, s-squirt." He cringes at the sound of the word on his voice, wishing there was a better one for that. Daichi doesn't seem to mind at all, though.

"Squirt all you want~" he says with a grin. "I love it, it's fucking _hot_." Suga blushes and nods, then spreads his legs a bit more to signal that he's ready. Daichi licks his lips and kisses his clit softly, pushing his fingers back in excitedly. He continues where he left of, but starts slow and builds up gradually. Soon Suga's writhing and whimpering again, his chest heaving with each breath. Daichi moves his head to rest on Suga's thigh and changes his angle, hitting his g-spot head on. Suga moans through his teeth and pushes his hips down onto Daichi's hand. " _Harder_ ," he begs, and Daichi happily complies.

A few hard pushes on his g-spot and Suga squirts, the liquid only reaching far enough to land in the palm of Daichi's hand. " _There_ we go," he says encouragingly, keeping his movements steady and consistent. He kisses Suga's thigh as he watches him squirt over and over, starting to grind his hips into the mattress again.

After more than a few times, Suga taps Daichi's wrist with a shaky hand to ask him to stop. Daichi slowly pulls his fingers out and eagerly licks everything from his hand, moaning at the taste, then moves his head in, winking at Suga. He slides his tongue from his pussy up to his clit, where he stops and begins to suck gently. Suga moans weakly and wraps his legs around Daichi's shoulders. "I wanna cum," he says, running his hands through Daichi's hair.

With a nod, Daichi pulls his head back so he can see, then moves his thumb to Suga's clit. He rubs in slow, hard circles, knowing it's Suga's favorite way to cum. When his moans start becoming high-pitched Daichi knows he's close, and he rubs the slightest bit faster. Suga gasps and his hips stutter, and then it starts.

Daichi keeps rubbing with one hand and uses the other to gently spread Suga's labia, watching his wet pussy contract with his orgasm. After a few seconds he can't help but push his tongue in, moaning at the warm feeling of Suga squeezing tightly around him. He thrusts his tongue slowly and deliberately as Suga rides out his orgasm, his moans loud and high-pitched.

When Suga's done, Daichi rubs and thrusts a few more times before sitting up to pull his boxers down, his neglected cock bouncing free. "Can I cum on your thigh?" he asks, already starting to stroke his hard cock quickly. Suga nods and places his hand over Daichi's, his other hand moving to his neck to bring him closer. Daichi's cock rests against Suga's thigh, bumping it with each stroke and covering the spot in pre-cum.

"You're so hard just from doing all that to me," Suga says, awe in his voice. Daichi groans in reply and his hips buck a little, the head of his cock rubbing against Suga's soft, pale skin. He licks his lips and, tasting Suga's fluids, cums within a matter of seconds. He sobs a moan and his hand slows, pressing the tip of his cock to Suga's thigh and cumming against it so nothing gets on the sheets. Suga squeezes the base to get every drop of cum out of him, smiling when some lands on his wrist. He licks it up immediately, looking Daichi straight in the eye as he does so.

Daichi finishes and leans down to kiss Suga, each of them tasting their own cum. Daichi almost collapses in relaxed exhaustion, but the expression on Suga's face stops him. "Get down there and clean up that mess," Suga says with a grin. Daichi chuckles and licks his lips before crawling back down between Suga's thighs. He laps up all of Suga's cum on his pussy and even down his ass a bit, taking his time, then moves to his thigh to clean off his own cum. Once his thigh is spotless, he sucks a few hickeys onto the pale skin and moves back up. He allows himself to fall beside Suga, who's thigh and arm end up underneath him.

Suga smiles and runs his fingers through Daichi's hair fondly, every muscle in his body loose and warm. "You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" he asks Daichi with a soft voice. He nods, pressing lazy kisses to Suga's jaw and cheek. "To be honest, I could probably cum by pleasuring you without being touched at all," he says. Suga laughs. "Well we'll have to try that sometime, then," he replies. Daichi nods and smiles, making Suga laugh again.

"Suga."  
"Yeah baby?"  
"I love you."  
"That's gay. ...I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
